All In
by LeleB123
Summary: It's a crush; something anyone young or old can relate to. In my case, the person I happen to be crushing on is Wendy Testaburger. Not Bebe Stevens. Nope, Wendy. To make it even weirder, I decided to kiss her before I left South Park for Seattle thinking nothing would come of it. But add in her texts sending me into emotional hell... Throw in a month-long class trip... shit!


**All In**

 _Chapter_ _ **1:**_

 _Goodbye South Park_

" _Do you really have to leave, dude? You practically lived here all your life in this little podunk town like the rest of," Kyle said forest green eyes riddle with an unbridled sadness. I sighed, my breath creating little puff of white-hot air in the process. It not like I wanted to say goodbye to everyone far from it, but what choice did I have? Ever since high school started my life only began to spiral downward. It all started with the divorce. It wasn't easy for anyone to say the least. Our parents constantly fight, then again, the fighting part wasn't anything new. It was more of the context of why they were. Instead of it being fights over petty shit like he said, she said. It was now, who would the kids end up with. Only for the judge to call to attention that Karen, Kevin and I were old enough to choose._

 _In the end, it wasn't hard for me to choose. And I was pretty sure Kevin knew what his choice was as well even if we didn't talk about it with each other. Karen on the other hand, while she was old enough to choose. Knowing that mommy and daddy weren't going to be together anymore was enough over stimulation as is. Now she had to choose one and say bye to the other? It was undoubtedly cruel. But's that what life was, wasn't it? A game that we had to play no matter how much we did or didn't want to._

 _It ended up being a long process, but it eventually did end with Karen and I staying with Mom, while Kevin went with dad. It was funny, as Kevin and I watched silently as our parents signed the paper officially severing the ties that once considered them married, I think we both realized that something like this was coming sooner or later. Before our parents decided this was the most logical option, the fighting was beyond bearable at that point. Not to mention, Dad's drinking had only gotten worse. It didn't help that my dad got laid off due to missing so many days and practically showing up plastered on the days he did manage to make it. My mom tired her damndest to get my dad to rehab once she found out, but he refused to listen. If I recall, I think he went once most likely in a vain attempt to cease my mom's nagging, but after that, I never saw him go again. My mom's push and concern dying shortly afterward, too._

 _I knew our family wasn't really 'together' as much as we liked to believe, so I honestly this was the best and healthy choice overall._

" _Yeah, I know dude, but it can't be helped," I said as I waited for the bus one final time. "My mom wants to give us all a better shot. A Star over."_

" _If someone deserves better it's you, Kenny. I just wish I didn't have to lose a friend."_

" _Oh, c'mon Kyle. You're not losing me. I've got everyone numbers and I'm sure once we get settled I'll be able to face-time you guys no problem. Hell, it'll be like I never left." I replied smiling through my iconic orange parka, trying my best to ease my friend's sadness._

" _Yeah, I guess you're right." A small smile gracing his lips. At the same time, I noticed Stan and Cartman walking toward us. "Morning," Stan greeted._

" _Morning." My voice barely audible through my parka._

" _Hey Kenny, are you still down for coming to my house after school?" Stan asked._

" _Yeah, sure dude. Why wouldn't I be down spending my final day with my best friends."_

" _Don't you have some packing to do with your mom or something?" Cartman commented sounding annoyed for some reason. "What? Do you not want me to come?" I replied teasingly._

" _Wha—no! I… uh. Listen do whatever you want. I don't care." He grumbled immediately pulling his phone from his pocket in hopes of seeming like he didn't care even if we all knew he did in his own roundabout 'Cartman' way._

 _I would be lying if I said I wouldn't miss these small moments. These small moments that until now, I realized I somewhat took for granted. Before I had any more time to dwell on the town and people I would ultimately be leaving behind, the bus came. My thoughts shifting like a sliding puzzle as I wondered what my final day of school would be like._

 _Funny enough, for my last day at school I was pleasantly surprised, Mr. Baron (Our eventual_ _permanent_ _teacher taking over for Mr. Makey) held a goodbye party for me. Pizza and drinks, Cake, the works. I would be lying if I didn't wish it was for a different occasion. By the end of the day, I was pretty spent. People giving me well wishes or cards to commemorate my leave. Hell, at some point, they even doused poor Butters in glitter and made him sing and do a little goodbye number, like we'd all done that time Kyle had gotten deathly ill not that we knew that at the time. We all honestly thought he was faking it. Still, everything turned out fine in the end and that's all that matters._

 _I couldn't suppress the smile resting on my lips as Butters finished his song and dance number. "Thanks, dude, seriously," I said. Butters smiled back. "Gosh Kenny, I'm really gonna miss ya."_

" _I'm gonna miss you too, Butters. Believe me."_

 _Truthfully, I was, Butters was the friend I didn't realize I needed until he became a friend I'd rather not live without. If anything, Butters proved to be the last shred of human innocence that resided in this small town of rather and rightfully so, jaded seventeen-year-olds. "You promise not to forget me, right?" he said sounded genuinely scared that I would. "Butters. I would_ _ **never**_ _forget you. We've been through too much together."_

 _I couldn't help but notice the wistful look in Butter's eyes as he thought about it. "Heh. Yeah, you're right. I can't thank you enough for coming to my_ _hapa noa ceremony in Hawaii. I don't think I could've done that without you." Butters, again, always the kind one._

" _Anytime. Probably best vacation since… well, since, ever. That was honestly the only vacation ever taken." I chuckled. Butter's smiled in turn. "Oh, and I'm really sorry about that eye." My voice soft. No matter how many times I looked at it, or Butters told me we were just being stupid kids. The very visible jagged scar running down his left eye, along with the somewhat clouded hue of his blue iris due to some loss of sight. Managed to cause a wave of guilt to flood through me every time._

" _Kenny how many times to I have to—" Butters words of reassurance were cut short by the last person I expected to want talk with me Wendy Testaburger of all people. "Kenny, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked cutting through our conversation. Butters and I casting each other confused glances as to what the hell Wendy could actually want me for._

" _Yeah… sure…" I said giving her a pensive stare in the process. At that, Butters decided to take his leave and head home. "I'll see you around, okay Kenny?"_

" _Yeah, see ya," I replied back as I watched him walk away. Eventually leaving Wendy and me in the somewhat empty hallway with only a few stragglers here or there. Stan, Kyle, Cartman left early because they had stuff they needed to do. While confused by the fact that they_ _ **all**_ _had something to do. It didn't bother me so much because we were all gonna meet at Stan's later._

" _So, what's up Wendy? Did Stan need you pass on a message or something?"_

" _Well, aren't you being presumptuous."_

" _Can you blame me? It's not like we're known for talking with each other."_

" _True. But things can change, can't they?"_

 _I continued to look at her with confusion. Why was she playing coy? Why didn't she just get to the point? As if reading my mind, she continued, "Give me your cellphone, would you?" she asked. "What? Why?"_

" _Wow, nice to know even after all these years of being around each other you don't consider me a friend."_

" _Well… I, uh…" my words a jumble. My flustered state must have been highly amusing as a giggle left her lips. "I'm only joking Kenny," she said. As I heard her giggle I couldn't help but be reminded of the soft tone and jingle of bells. "W-Well played," I commented slowly but sure gaining my composure. "So, where are you moving to, anyway?" she asked steering the conversation right along with relative ease, so much so, it took me a second to realize what she was asking._

" _H-Huh? Oh, Seattle Washington."_

" _Oh, Seattle? I've heard that place is beautiful during fall. Lucky, you." She smirked._

" _Me? Lucky? I mean, I know my mom wants to do what's best for us, but…" my voice petered out. My eyes glanced around the schools now empty hallways all the old and once possible future memories I would have no choice but to leave behind. I say I was okay with all this but was I really? It wasn't until Wendy lightly touched my shoulder that I realized where I was and that I had unfortunately spaced out for a second there._

" _Oh, sorry," I said._

" _It's all right," she replied._

 _Our conversation about friendships and cellphones all but forgotten._

" _Well, I know this is probably going to sound weird coming from me, but I'm going to miss you, Kenny."_

 _She was right, these words of goodbye did sound somewhat weird coming from her. I found myself laughing just because of it. "W-What's so funny!" she remarked, it was now her time to be flustered. "Sorry, sorry. I just never expected_ _ **you**_ _of all people to miss me. If anything, I'd expect you to be relieved, another stain on your nearly perfect—" I started to say only to be cut off, kinda._

" _You aren't—" but the words never seemed to come. Instead, I watched as Wendy's lips were now pressed into a thin line as if afraid of what would spill out of her mouth next._

" _W-Well you're wrong, I don't think you're a bad guy. A little bit of a pervert, yeah, but…" she said, her cheeks slightly red._

" _Gee, thanks…" I wasn't sure how to respond to that, but I knew Wendy didn't really mean any harm by it._

" _Yeah, well, I don't think your such a stuck-up bitch as people think you are," I replied teasingly. Instead of dignifying that with a proper response, Wendy's fist met my chest, causing me to fain pain as it honestly didn't hurt._

" _What? I mean it."_

" _Shut up, Kenny."_

 _I laughed. Who knew talking with Wendy could be so natural. "Oh, um, do you—" I started to say, only for my iPhone to vibrate letting me know I got a message. It was from Cartman._

 _Dude, where the hell are you?_

 _ **Shit, on my way. Got wrapped in some final shit at school**_ _ **.**_

 _Ok, but hurry up._

 _Once I finished texting back, I stuffed my phone back in my pocket._

" _Well, I uh, I've gotta go… I know you're not going to believe me when I say this, Wendy, but out of all the girls in this school, you're the one I'll miss the most." And, I meant it, and I'm sure no one would believe me If I told them that I'm jealous that Stan got someone like Wendy to be his girlfriend. But yeah, a bit of jealousy was there._

" _O-Oh, wait I forgot to give you my number," Wendy suddenly reminded catching me both off guard and by confusion. "Didn't you say you were joking?"_

 _Her cheeks were once again a rosy red causing me to remark how cute she managed to look._

" _J-Just give me your iPhone, o-okay?" she stuttered out shooting me a soft glare in the process causing me to flinch a bit. Hell, everyone had the habit of calling Wendy a bitch, but I think they neglected to mention that she could be scary as hell, too. In not wanting to further incur her wrath I pulled it back out from the depths of my pocket and handed it to her._

 _I watched as Wendy typed in her number, handing it back to me moments later. "So…" I started to say unsure how to end the conversation._

" _So…"_

 _Wendy clearly in the same boat as me._

" _I'll, uh, see ya when I see ya," I said. I took in Wendy's features one final time. Her raven-haired locks, amber irises, light freckles dusting her cheeks. 'She really is beautiful. You'd better treat her right, Stan.' With that I turned around leaving Wendy there ready to leave this school for the last time until I realized there was something, I'd been wanting to do, but not until now did I realize I didn't have to be mindful of getting caught._

 _I turned back around, Wendy was currently shifting through her locker for what I guess were books for homework or something. "Hey, Wendy," I called out to her once again. She stopped what she was doing to look over at me from behind her locker door._

" _I forget there was something I had to give you before I left."_

" _You did? Wha—" before for she had a chance to complete her question. My lips came in contact with hers, and not surprisingly her lips were soft. Kinda like marshmallows. It was a soft, yet fleeting kiss. One that didn't give Wendy the proper time to react as it was over before it even began._

 _Once I pulled away, I gave her one final message just for extra measure. "Don't tell Stan, alright? You know if you weren't dating Stan and I wasn't leaving if I asked you to go out with me, would you?" I whispered in her ear._

 _She seemed too dazed to do anything, But I swore I could somewhat make out slightly tinted cheeks. I internally chuckled her face was too adorable for words._

 _With that I left, my lips tingling in the process. My last day in South Park was ending and for an end, it wasn't so bad._

 _As I walked down the street looking at all my friends' houses one final time. I couldn't help but reminisce about all the crazy and slightly bizarre things that went on this town. From Tweek and Craig ending up an actual couple due to a miss understanding. To the rise and eventual fall of SodoSopa (thank god for that one of all things.) Hell, to people voting Mr. Garrison of all people president of the United States of America for fuck sakes. Just to name a few._

' _I would I have moments of Bizarre in Seattle? And if I didn't would I be okay with that?'_

 _I didn't have much time to dwell on what my life in Seattle could be like as before I realized it. I'd reach Stan's house. I made my way up the front steps and rung the doorbell._

 _It took a second, but the door opened for Stan to come out immediately, shutting the door behind him. "Uh, hey dude," I said. From the small glimpse of the inside, I managed to catch of the inside I could help but notice how the lights seemed to be off._

" _Why aren't the lights on dude?" I commented._

" _Oh, we're uh, we're having electrical problems, my dad, doing one of his inventions and what not."_

" _Oh, alright. Are we gonna go in?" I questioned realizing that Stan wasn't moving. "Yeah, yeah we are. I just need you to do one thing for me, okay?" He said a hint of nervousness in his words._

" _Okay? What is it?" I asked, eyeing him with an air of confusion._

" _It's simple really, just look straight ahead and close your eyes. Don't open your eyes under any circumstances, okay?" His voice serious._

 _I nodded, closing my eyes enveloping myself in darkness. It was then that I felt something like silk covering my eyes. I then felt a snug pull on the back of my head before I heard Stan say, "You can open now. Only for me to be faced with more darkness._

" _What hell are you doing, Stan?" I found myself slightly annoyed by this._

" _You'll be fine, Ken. Just trust me." He replied happily clearly not pick up on my obvious annoyed state as I now felt his hands on my shoulder as he guided me forward. With Stan as my sight I listen to the door unlocked I heard my feet shuffle along the carpet._

" _Alright, are you ready?"_

" _Sure…?" I replied unsure what he was getting at but decided to trust him regardless._

" _3…2...1…" Stan announced I felt the tightness of the blindfold loosen and fall the floor. The sudden eruption of light illuminating the room caused me to shut my eyes momentarily in response. They shot open seconds later, only to surprise me by what I saw and make my heart swell. All my friends were here, Cartman, Stan, Kyle, and Butters, along with their parents. Even my mom was there._

" _Surprise!" they all said in unison._

 _Seeing as my mom was there, I found myself wondering where Karen was, only to quickly feel small lanky arms wrap themselves around my waist. "Kenny!" I looked down to see Karen and her bright brown irises and smile there to greet me._

" _Hiya Kar-bear, have you been having fun?"_

 _She nodded vigorously. "Yeah, Ruby and I were playing hide and seek it took her forever to find me," she replied happily. I smiled down at her in return. "You always were good hider weren't you."_

" _Yep!"_

 _A giant banner painted in multiple assorted colors saying, "Bon Voyage, McCormicks!" hung across the little archway. From what I could gleam from the kitchen there was food just waiting to be eaten. Only for my stomach to growl affirming that fact._

" _Alright, now that Kenny's here let's eat," announced Stan mother who was making her way back to the Kitchen. "Let me help, you Sharon," Kyle's mom commented following behind her._

" _I'll help, too," I heard my mom say as she walked up to me and pulled down my hood exposing my unruly blond locks. "You don't have to have your hood on all the time you know?" my mom chuckled._

" _Yeah, I know." I smiled. I watch her make her way to the kitchen and help serve the food._

 _It wasn't long before the guys made their way up to me, chatting excitedly about this and that, that I could barely make out what anyone was saying._

" _Slow down, slow down. I can't make out what any of you guys are saying, geez," I chuckled._

 _At that, the endless chattering stopped. "So, who planned this whole thing anyway?" I questioned filling in the small moment of silence. "I did," Stan commented only to get a soft glare from Kyle. "Okay we both did, Kyle and I that is," Stan corrected._

" _Ey! Butters and I helped, too!" Cartman interjected._

" _So, it was a collaborative effort?" I said._

 _Causing all of them to nod. I'd seriously miss these guys. I grabbed them all in and brought them into a huddle. "I love you guys!" I said happily smiling from ear to ear._

 _Everyone couldn't help but smile as well._

" _Geez, dude, you're so sappy!" Cartman commented trying his best to sound annoyed, but he knew he couldn't._

" _Whatever, fat ass, you'll miss me and you know it."_

 _I released us from the small embrace_

" _Dude, before you leave you gotta play the new CoD game, it's in space this time!" Kyle said excitedly._

" _Seriously?! Dude, we definitely gotta play it after we eat!" I said._

 _I looked over to see our Dad's chatting about this and that, beers resting comfortably in their hands._

" _Hey, Kenny—" Butters started to say only to be cut out by the sound of the doorbell._

" _Who's that?" I could help but wonder. Only to see Stan's cheeks burning crimson. "W-Wendy if that's okay."_

 _I chuckled, only to think back to the kissing stunt I pulled not too long ago unbeknownst to any of the guys in the room. "Nah, that's cool. The more the merrier, Wendy's cool in my book."_

 _Stan nodded. I slowly tracked movements as I watch him walk to the door. Cartman, Butters, and Kyle were chatting about something that I ended up tuning out. "Hey, Babe," Stan greeted giving her a chaste kiss on the lips._

" _Hey!" she replied. At that same moment, incidentally, her eyes fell on mine. I smirked. She jumped only to quickly look away trying her best to focus on anything else but me._

 _Believe it or not, even if Wendy never knew it. As the years went by I found myself crushing on her even though I knew my feelings would never be known or returned. So, if kissing her, even if it meant nothing to her, I found I didn't regret it._

 _Before I realized it, the party had ended. I couldn't believe it. One minute we'd eaten some damn delicious food courtesy of Mrs. Marsh and playing the new CoD game, which was a blast to play. Cartman constantly whining and calling john's notwithstanding. Butter's believe it or not was surprisingly really damn good, pulling in most of the kills with 11. To Karen, Ruby and Wendy bonding by doing each other hair._

 _It was a warm and loving feeling being around friends and family. I would consider the best day I've had in this small little mountain town of South Park. One I wouldn't trade for anything. Even if it could end my immortality._

 _A/N: Hi, everyone, welcome to my new South Park story. I don't really have much to say for this, but it came to me as an interesting idea one day. And in wanting to expand on it, I came up with this. I hope you all enjoy! Also, South Park is own by the awesome minds of Matt Stone and Trey Parker._


End file.
